<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>凜泉 - Sniper by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937290">凜泉 - Sniper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream'>Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate universe - Mafia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黑幫AU。</p><p>2016/11/2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>凜泉 - Ensemble Stars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>凜泉 - Sniper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>沉重的響聲驚飛了鐵絲網上的烏鴉。<br/>
持槍的中年男子頹然倒地。至近距離的攻擊，對方沒有任何掙扎便癱倒在地，連喊叫和求救都來不及發出。朔間凛月從容不迫地收回他手上的凶器，做了一個自認為帥氣的姿勢，可惜現場沒有觀眾為他獻上喝彩，他手中所拿的也不是槍，而是普通的電擊棒。<br/>
正當防衛，正當防衛。首先攻擊的是這個試圖在自家地盤上做不乾淨買賣的可疑人物，雖然凛月是在故意把男子引到這條偏僻的後巷，打算逼問出對方身份時才受到襲擊的。總之他沒有做出任何傷害對方的事情，只不過是在對方扣動扳機之前，下意識地先掏出電擊棒攻擊了而已。<br/>
這樣陽光明媚的天氣，不適宜殺人和掩埋屍體。<br/>
抱著這樣輕鬆的心情，他蹲下身拿起男子手中還未來得及開的槍，暗暗驚訝一個毒販竟然會有這樣的槍，又確認過子彈的數目，還算滿意地把它收進自己懷中。他翻找男子衣服的口袋，找到了煙和打火機，又在外套下的暗格摸到了兩包白色粉末。毒販。再四處翻找了一下，又發現了一個破爛的小記事本，粗略翻開了一下，上面是一些估計是日期和地點的文字，字跡潦草。<br/>
他沉思了一下，最後捲起男子右手衣袖，找到了一個熟悉的紋身。是半年前因毒品買賣而迅速壯大的那個黑幫黨派。<br/>
看見了這個，他對這件事就大概有了頭緒，翻開那本記事本用手機為每一頁拍下照片，然後再放回原處。做完了這些他已經有點頭暈，在白天的行動看來已經到了極限，他站在太陽下無奈地感歎了一下吸血鬼可悲的體質。懶得處理躺在地上昏迷的男子，確認一下自己沒有留下任何痕跡，他就早早離開了這裡。<br/>
為了不被人跟蹤，他選擇了一條穿過人多混雜的貧民窟的道路，路邊蓬頭垢面的人漠然看著他匆忙的身影。一個賣花小女孩向他兜售花朵，凛月猶豫了兩秒，隨便從口袋掏出一張鈔票就要離開，對方追上來將一束紅玫瑰塞到他手中。<br/>
玫瑰色澤算不上漂亮，花瓣上沾著塵土，已經有點要凋謝的樣子。凛月看了它兩秒，覺得花和黑幫這樣的組合，和他的吸血鬼兄長佩戴十字架飾物一樣滑稽可笑。最後他還是捨不得扔掉，直接把玫瑰抱在懷裡。<br/>
這麼浪漫的花，回去送給小瀨好了。他哼著歌，腳步又加快了幾分。</p><p> </p><p>“哈？為什麼我要收一個男人送的花？”<br/>
和凛月所想的一樣，玫瑰並沒有成功取悅泉，不過他表情嫌棄地收下以後，就叫人找來花瓶放好擺在窗台，凛月就明白那是他喜歡的表現，因此他今天的心情更加愉快了。回到自己的房間以後，他掏出懷中的手槍，拿在手裡掂量了一下，對著窗戶做了一個瞄準的姿勢，自顧自得意地笑了起來。<br/>
他已經很久沒有握過槍了。<br/>
自從四個月前反抗自家兄長離家出走，偶然因為被捲入黑幫的槍戰受傷而被泉撿回來以後，他就一直扮演著一個無辜的普通人角色。在養好傷以後，他主動提出了留在幫派之中，反正無家可歸的他正需要一個能收留他的住處。不知道是因為他的演技還是天生容易讓人相信的氣質，幫派暫時的領導者，泉、嵐和司，都沒有過多懷疑他的話，最大的擔心反而是他沒有自保的能力，泉甚至還送給他一個電擊棒，作防身之用。<br/>
——因為他還不知道，機緣巧合之下被他撿回家的凛月，其實出身黑幫家族，身為朔間家不被世間所知的次子，而且最擅長槍法。<br/>
隱瞞自己的身份，凛月給自己取了一個叫佐久間律的假名留在了這裡。儘管他不得不假裝自己對槍一類的武器一竅不通，但是他運用自己的頭腦，還有過去在自己家族中掌握的知識，為泉提供了不少有用的建議，因此很快得到了重視。再加上幫派現在正需要人手，他和泉等人又是年紀相若，現在已經是平起平坐的地位。<br/>
漸漸地，他開始覺得留在這裡生活一直過下去也不是壞事，甚至還有幻想過將來他可以作為這個幫派的一員，和這些意氣相投的夥伴一起大展身手。除了一件掃興的事。他的哥哥最近發現了他的下落，偷偷地來勸說他回去，還給他送來了帽子，墨鏡、遮陽傘和血袋等據說是吸血鬼在外必備裝備，見凛月不為所動，他的兄長看起來才終於放棄了，只是最近一直有悄悄派手下跟蹤凛月外出。假如那些手下正好發現了今天早上被他電暈的那個男子，估計會順便為他收拾殘局的——這是他們唯一可用之處。<br/>
正當他把玩著手上的槍一邊回憶最近的事，肚子開始叫了起來。今天睡醒以後的行動消耗了過多的體力。他走出房間準備覓食，無意間看見一個手下站在泉身邊小聲私語著什麼，瞥見凛月的身影馬上閉嘴不說。可疑得這麼明顯，泉有必要加強對手下的演技教育。凛月暗自想著，<br/>
“小瀨，午飯是什麼？我餓了。”<br/>
“哈？沒有你的份，你還是和往常一樣睡到太陽下山再起來吃晚餐吧。”<br/>
“小泉泉真不坦承，今天的午飯是小凛月最愛的……”<br/>
“不要說多餘的話你這個人妖！”<br/>
“哎呀~討厭！”<br/>
鳴上嵐笑著跑開了，留下想生氣又無從發洩的泉。凛月對這樣的日常已經見怪不怪，趁嵐離開便湊到泉的身邊。<br/>
“小瀨你聽我說，今天我遇到麻煩事了，真是倒霉。”<br/>
“喔，是遇到了一個女人嗎，所以你才會帶著玫瑰花回來？”<br/>
“小瀨再這樣我就要斷定你在吃醋了喔？說回正事，是那個幫派的人啦，最近一直和我們作對那個，他們的人手臂上有蛇的紋身，今天偷偷摸摸地在我們的地盤裡販賣毒品，這段時間最好要提防一點。”<br/>
泉的臉色明顯變了。被他們稱為王的領袖月永leo正是被他們的人所誣陷與毒品交易有關，被迫逃亡海外暫避風頭。凛月給他看了手機中的照片。<br/>
“今天的事如果沒被我發現的話，估計又要中他們的計了吧。”<br/>
“……這件事我要和鳴君他們商量對策，你先別管了。”<br/>
驚訝於泉過於平淡的反應，凛月不解地抬起頭，發現泉看著他的眼神難以形容地古怪。<br/>
“說起來，今天我在一個酒會上遇到那個朔間零，他走過來對我說，我家弟弟承蒙你照顧了，希望你以後也要多多關照他，這樣莫名其妙的話。”<br/>
凛月的表情僵硬了一秒，隨即咧嘴露出一個笑容。<br/>
“那是什麼意思？而且聽起來好像給子女上司施壓的怪獸家長喔，那小瀨是怎樣回答他的？”<br/>
“我說我不認識他的什麼弟弟，然後他笑了笑，沒有多說話就走開了。不過我真的從來沒有聽說過，他原來還有個弟弟。”<br/>
泉沒有再多說什麼，看了凛月一眼就走開了。凛月確信剛才自己的表情和語氣沒有露出任何異樣，但是他無法忍受泉用懷疑的眼光看著自己。確實，有所隱瞞的那一個正是他自己，而泉現在對他的身份起了疑心。他很清楚這一切，卻不知道接下來應該怎樣做。<br/>
應該向泉坦白自己的身份嗎？但是那樣的話，他還會得到他們的信任嗎？</p><p> </p><p>經過司的調查，那個毒販的確是那個幫派一員，記事本上記錄的是一些時間和地點，讓人在意的是幾個最近的日期。X月X日，游木。X月XX日，朔間。所指的似乎不是交易而像是地點。假如上面的信息是真的話，明天的游木家大概又要發生大事了。<br/>
凛月知道這些的時候已經是泉跟嵐和司討論過以後的事了。往常的話，這些重要事情他們會一起討論。所以凛月有點失望，看著泉和嵐在一旁交頭接耳，一種被排除在外的感覺讓他心裡不是滋味。<br/>
“在發什麼呆，小熊君？明天你有工作了。”<br/>
“欸？”<br/>
聽見泉的差使……不對，命令，剛才還在消沉的凛月突然又高興起來了。即使他聽說明天要去的地方是葬禮，能和泉一起行動就讓他十分開心。<br/>
“在笑什麼，明天陪我去游木家族的葬禮。”<br/>
凛月突然又冷靜下來了。<br/>
游木家族的首領去世以後，繼承的人是凛月已經從泉的口中聽說過無數次的，被他單方面溺愛的寶貝弟弟。凛月在葬禮上第一次看見這位游木真時，這位繼承者人正站在靈堂前招呼前來參加葬禮的人，戴著眼鏡的他外表斯文而平凡，完全看不出是與黑幫有關的人。看到泉的時候他明顯露出畏懼的表情，很快又強裝鎮定，擠出一個不自然的笑容。<br/>
“泉、泉先生，感謝你的到來。”<br/>
“游君，要一個人處理家族的事務很辛苦吧？哥哥我都能理解，以後有什麼事情記得要來找我喔？我一定會盡所有能力幫你……”<br/>
“不好意思，先失陪了。”<br/>
已經預見到泉接下來的長篇大論，在一旁的凛月及時地打斷了他，隨便鞠躬一下就拉著他走遠。泉還不死心回頭想對真說些什麼。<br/>
“我說小瀨，在葬禮上就收斂一點吧，今天還有別的正事要做。”<br/>
“……遊君，本來可以活在和我不同的世界的。”<br/>
泉突然停下了腳步，露出和剛才完全不同的凝重表情。<br/>
“遊君不可以碰上這些……我身為哥哥要保護好自己的家人……”<br/>
我不能讓遊君的手沾上鮮血，他應該過上和普通人一樣的生活。平日泉的這些自言自語凛月早已經聽慣了，但是今天他毫無緣由地有點不耐煩，不知道是被什麼觸動了脾氣。<br/>
“小瀨，別再自欺欺人了，那個孩子不需要也不希望被你保護。誰都知道遊木家族遲早要被他繼承的，他和這邊脫不了關係。”<br/>
泉低著頭不發一言，像是心有不甘。凛月知道他還不能接受現實，決定再進一步勸說他。<br/>
“而且說不定有一天，你和他會站到敵對的立場上……但是我不一樣喔，我會一直站在你這邊，現在是，以後也是。”<br/>
“……真的嗎？”<br/>
泉抬頭看了凛月一眼，他眼神中的疏離讓凛月一時語塞，等到他想開口反駁什麼的時候，泉已經徑自走開了。<br/>
凛月不悅地瞇起眼睛，最後還是老實地跟了過去。</p><p>不能耽誤正事。在泉的辨認下，他們在現場發現了據說是那個幫派的一個小頭目，身材高大、面容蒼白的一個男子。凛月和泉一起小心地保持著一定距離監視他的行動，等葬禮致辭和儀式結束，人群開始散去的時候，他走到真的身邊，真轉頭對著身邊的手下說了一句什麼，兩人便向著遠離人群的方向走去。<br/>
在遠處觀察著這一切的泉和凛月對視了一眼，小心地跟了上去。<br/>
毒販和真穿過靈堂後的庭院，走到一個完全躲開人群視線的角落裡，交頭接耳了不到一分鐘，兩人交換了什麼，男子便匆匆離開。泉正準備追上他，被凛月按住了。<br/>
“怎麼了，小熊君？”<br/>
“小瀨，現在要解決的是你家游君的問題。”<br/>
他徑自走到真的面前，對方驚訝又懷疑地看著突然出現的凛月，顯然不記得他的身份，但在看見他身邊的泉時，表情又僵硬起來。<br/>
“初次見面，游君。雖然有點唐突，剛才那個人給你的東西，先檢查一下吧。”<br/>
“啊？不、不好意思，你是指什麼，而且你是哪位……”<br/>
真有點困惑地打量了他兩眼，下意識想掩飾剛才的事。沒有時間了。凛月乾脆地對真下達命令。<br/>
“來不及解釋了，快把他給你的東西拿出來吧，裡面有問題。”<br/>
迫於凛月的氣勢，真有點懷疑地拿出剛從毒販手中得來的東西——一本名簿。<br/>
“這是剛才鈴木先生給我的，但是內容我不會給你們看的……這是我們私下的交易，而且裡面的東西只有我們家族的人可以看，和泉先生沒有關係，我是絕對不會透露給你們的！”<br/>
“雖然是這麼說，你自己也還沒有確認過裡面是什麼吧？游君。”<br/>
“等等，小熊君別再這樣親切地叫游君了……游君，打開檢查一下吧，那個人有問題，我們已經調查過他了。”<br/>
面對兩人不容拒絕的口吻，真不得不屈服，他轉過身去背對兩人打開名簿，隨即發出驚訝的叫聲。<br/>
硬皮的名簿裡面被挖空，放的是一小包白色粉末。凛月已經心中了然。非常老土的招數。<br/>
“你們應該不是在進行毒品交易吧？”<br/>
驚慌的真老實地搖頭。<br/>
“那交給我處理掉它吧，游君，被你們家族的人看見的話你就麻煩了吧。”<br/>
“啊，嗯……”<br/>
凛月接過那包粉末，撕破包裝將裡面的粉末全部倒進庭院的池塘，三個人一同回到靈堂。尚未離去的男子混在人群之中，遠遠地看見他們一起出現，臉色一變，轉身就開始離開。凛月和泉當然沒有放過他，一路穿過人群追在他後面。<br/>
“別跑！”<br/>
泉一邊奔跑一邊大叫著，男子非但沒有停下反而開始奔跑。怎麼會有人真的停下來，凛月在心裡暗暗吐槽，加快了奔跑的腳步，右手摸到一直藏在懷中的槍準備好最壞的情況。這時的他一反平常慵懶的樣子，仿佛瞬間變身成隨時準備進行戰鬥的戰士，可惜平時不怎樣鍛煉的他，始終追不上男子飛快的腳步。幸好游木家的手下們收到了指令，一群人從靈堂外趕來，男子見去路被攔住，還不死心地環顧四周，最後視線落在泉的身上。<br/>
半秒鐘不到的一瞬間，凛月注意到對方伸向懷裡的手。危險的信號。對危險的直覺讓他的右手比思考更快，及時地舉起槍扣動了扳機。<br/>
槍聲響起。手中來不及開的槍掉在地上，男子表情痛苦地跌倒在地，凛月的子彈準確地射中了他的右肩，不過幾秒鐘內他已經被趕來的游木家手下包圍。</p><p> </p><p>接下來的事情就交給游木家自己解決了。事件大概告一段落，凛月鬆了一口氣，也許是隔了太長時間沒有用過槍，心中有一種說不出的爽快感，他哼著歌把槍放回懷中。<br/>
故意瞄準對方的右肩射擊是他的打算，為了不取人性命而能讓對方失去攻擊能力，畢竟在這樣的場合下他不可能瞄準心臟射擊，雖然他有能力這麼做。凛月回想今天危急關頭自己的表現，不由得在內心又表揚了自己一次，正在得意的時候，他回頭看見泉用複雜的眼神盯著自己，才發現有件事情被自己完全忘記了。<br/>
“小熊君，你不是應該有話要和我說嗎？”<br/>
凛月僵硬了兩三秒，知道再也隱瞞不下去，故作沉重地低下頭，神情嚴肅。<br/>
“其實，小瀨……”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“這把槍是我偷來的，我做了壞事，我不應該偷東西。”<br/>
“除了這個呢？”<br/>
泉交叉雙手，表情冷淡地等待他的話。<br/>
“其實……我是奧運射擊金牌得主，是受了秘密命令來暗中保護小瀨安全的。”<br/>
“很好等下回去你就收拾東西給我出去。”<br/>
“我錯了小瀨，其實我是……”<br/>
接下來他老實地把所有事情原原本本都告訴了泉，包括自己是不被外人所知的朔間家次子，離家出走、隱瞞身份留在這裡的事，末了小心翼翼地補上一句：<br/>
“小瀨，我還可以留下來吧？”<br/>
“這要先問過鳴君和司君，不過朔間家的少爺你先回家吧，你的兄長好像很擔心你的樣子，我就先走了。”<br/>
泉板著臉開始往回走，凛月不死心地跟在他後面。<br/>
“小瀨需要保鏢嗎？槍法優秀，聽從命令，可以給你出謀劃策，還不需要薪水喔。”<br/>
“誰要一個喜歡白天睡覺而且自稱吸血鬼的不知道哪裡來的可疑人物當保鏢啦！”<br/>
“因為小瀨槍法比我差得多……等等小瀨，別走啊。”<br/>
泉不情願地停下了腳步，因為凛月用力拉住了他的手。<br/>
“小瀨，我不是有意要隱瞞自己身份的，但是……你會相信我的吧？”<br/>
沒有回答，然後泉嘆了一口氣，回頭繼續走著。<br/>
“真是超煩的，有時間說那麼多不如早點回去了好嗎！鳴君他們的車在等我們了。”<br/>
聽見我們兩個字，凛月呆了一下終於反應過來，又開心地笑了。<br/>
“小瀨等我一下~”<br/>
看著走在他前面頭也不回的泉，凛月心情愉快，腳步輕快得像在踏著四拍子的舞步，口中甚至哼起了歌。</p><p>「Mama I'm in love with a criminal<br/>
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical」</p><p>“小熊君你在唱什麼奇怪的歌，超煩的！”<br/>
“嘿嘿~”</p><p>「All reason aside, I just can't deny I love the guy」</p><p>凛月咧起嘴角，對著泉的背影舉起右手做了一個槍的手勢，作勢瞄準泉的心臟位置，射擊。<br/>
他是吸血鬼，槍法高超，對於瞄準的獵物更是志在必得。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>自從上次發生的事件以來，各個幫派之間的氣氛表面上仍然風平浪靜，私下的關係卻變得有點緊張。在這種不安定的時候，他們的王，月永leo從海外回來了。包括泉和凛月在內的成員都欣喜不已，首領不在的時候，被其他人揶揄一盤散沙的恥辱總算能洗清了，<br/>
“既然零的弟弟加入了我們，我們乾脆就結盟吧，和朔間家族一起！反正我和零也很熟，順便聯手把那個討厭的毒販幫派驅逐掉！哇哈哈——”<br/>
出乎所有人的意料，leo提出了這個破天荒的想法，說到激動的時候，把身上的槍掏出來舉起直指向天花板。司慌忙地把他的手按了下來。<br/>
“真是不敢相信……leader，在這裡拿出槍的話萬一走火了的話怎麼辦！”<br/>
“我覺得也不是不可以喔，不過我都離家出走了，絕對不會因為這件事回家去和兄長商量，王還是自己去和他說吧。”<br/>
凛月思考了一下，懶洋洋地說，拿起一塊炸蝦條放入口中，順便又拿了一塊遞給身邊的泉，被泉厭煩地躲開。<br/>
“我說，王不要這麼輕率地就下決定好嗎？我們從來沒有和其他幫派結盟過，對方也不一定會答應吧？再說那邊是怎樣的我們一點都不了解……”<br/>
“小泉泉先不要太擔心，讓王先去和他們商量一下怎麼樣？”<br/>
“對對，不過不管結果怎樣，就先讓我再留在這裡一會做保鏢好了~”<br/>
“沒問題，零的弟弟一定不會是什麼壞人，你就放心把這裡當成自己的家好了，改天我們就去和零商量這件大事吧！”<br/>
於是兩天以後，他們五人就一起出動隨著leo去見零，只是他們最喜歡不按常理出牌的王，選擇了在朔間家舉行的派對上來做這件事。雖然聽說只是個普通的派對，來客之多足以讓泉他們吃一驚。不愧是人緣極廣的朔間家。而且因為在萬聖節前舉行，不少人穿著奇異的萬聖節裝扮，五個人走在人群中，和骷髏、南瓜人和面具殺人魔擦身而過，即使是這樣，穿著一身整齊西裝、一路上被旁人頻頻注目的他們，看來才是最顯眼的那個。<br/>
“所以說，為什麼leader要求我們要穿正裝來這種場合，明明和朔間家提出交涉的只有他自己一個，雖然是非常帥氣……”<br/>
“因為今天我們是來做正事的嘛！其實根本沒有什麼理由，因為我喜歡，哇哈哈哈！”<br/>
“不過是很帥氣嘛，這裡的每個人都在看著我們，我看不如運用一下我兄長的人際關係，讓我們作為偶像出道好了~”<br/>
“小熊君你給我認真點好嗎？”<br/>
凛月懶洋洋地應了一聲。他本來還想誇獎一下泉的衣著，進了會場以後，泉脫掉了西服的外套，露出裡面的條紋馬甲和黑色襯衫，修長的身材表露無遺。凛月只顧著在他身上掃視，差點撞上一個抱著巨大針筒渾身染血的護士。<br/>
他們的周圍滿是輕鬆的談話聲和笑聲。房間裡一個戴眼鏡的男子裝扮成德古拉伯爵，正彈著吉他情深款款地唱著一首最近流行的情歌，可是仔細一看他的表情僵硬，額頭上還冒著青筋。他的歌聲吸引了幾個年輕女性的圍觀，一身魔法師cos的天祥院英智坐在一旁，伏在裝扮成僵屍的日日樹涉肩上笑得渾身顫抖。<br/>
“不好了弓弦！英智大人要笑得暈過去了！”<br/>
“是的少爺，急救的準備已經做好了，不過還請你勸勸天祥院大人，下次不要再讓蓮已大人做這樣殘忍的懲罰遊戲了。”<br/>
看見這一幕的泉和凛月對視一眼，不約而同地轉過身去。<br/>
“這個天祥院是怎麼回事，他和你家不是死對頭嗎，還在這裡玩得這麼開心，我還以為他根本不會來你哥哥開的派對呢。”<br/>
“小英嗎？他平時性格就是這樣，只要心情好就會玩個不停。”<br/>
“……小英？”<br/>
“就是天祥院英智啦，我和小英私下比較熟，雖然我們兩家關係不好。”<br/>
“你們黑幫二代的世界真難懂。”<br/>
“這裡面的故事有很多很多，小瀨有興趣的話以後我可以慢慢告訴你，每天晚上當成睡前故事，說上一千零一夜也可以喔~”<br/>
“絕對不要。”<br/>
趁著leo去找零的時候，凛月離開了一會，去拿了兩杯飲料準備去找泉，回來的時候不小心碰到了一個穿著朔間家制服的手下，差點把手上拿的飲料打翻在對方身上。凛月下意識說了一句抱歉，轉過頭想去看被他碰到的人，對方沒有看他也沒有說話，只是低著頭走開了。凛月盯著他的臉覺得有點陌生又有點熟悉，思考了一下，等回憶起那個人的身份時，不禁背上一涼。<br/>
那個人並不是這裡的手下，而是上次被他電暈的那個毒販。<br/>
他會混入這裡，就意味著他又準備暗中搞什麼大事。凛月想先通知泉一聲，但是見對方的腳步匆忙，他便改變了主意，隨便找個地方放下手上的飲料，決定先尾隨毒販看看他。<br/>
對方手中拿著一個袋子，匆匆走出了派對會場，一直走到別墅庭院邊上半人高的灌木叢中，藉著天色昏暗，凛月也藏身在附近的樹木後窺看他的舉動，他幾乎可以肯定，這人絕對有所企圖。Leo一定也看過了那本記事簿上所寫的日期，猜測到今天會發生某些事，所以才會大膽地在這天來到這場派對，從結果來看，他也確實猜對了。<br/>
憑著良好的夜間視力，他發現草叢中原來還有另外一個人，大概是毒販的同夥，他們交談了一會，毒販把手中的袋子遞給同夥，自己換下了身上的制服，穿回自己的外套。草叢中一直傳來摩擦聲和模糊不清的叫聲，明顯還有另外一個人，凛月猜想那是被他們捉住的一個手下。<br/>
在兩人準備逃離時，凛月便掏出槍大方地走了出來，槍口直指著兩人。<br/>
“不準動，乖乖交出你們手上的東西，扔過來我這邊，否則我就開槍了，聽見槍聲他們會怎麼做，不用我說了吧？”<br/>
他對於自己的話其實沒有太大把握，派對的聲量其實足以掩蓋槍聲，四周的守衛也未必能聽見這裡的聲響。毒販和同夥對望了一眼，一個把手舉高，另一個拿起手上的袋子向凛月扔了過來。<br/>
凛月不作多想便衝上去翻看。裡面裝的是剛才毒販換下來的那套制服。中計了。他瞬間反應過來，兩個男子已經轉身開始飛奔離開一段距離，凛月立即緊追在後面，向著夜色中的兩個人影先後開了兩槍，對方應聲倒地。<br/>
離他最近的男子躺在地上因為疼痛而呻吟著，子彈擊中了他的腰側。為了不傷及對方性命，凛月開的兩槍都沒有瞄準要害部位。以防萬一凛月奪走了他的槍，準備瞄準另一個男子……<br/>
在他開槍之前，一顆子彈首先命中了他。<br/>
“又是被你壞事……”<br/>
被凛月擊中大腿的毒販掙扎著爬起來，咬牙切齒地盯著凛月。<br/>
凛月低下頭，看見被血液染紅的外套。衝擊力讓他無法保持平衡，倒在地上，仍然勉強支撐起身體，朝著毒販再開了一槍。<br/>
後面有人追來了，幾個朔間家的護衛跑在最前面，隨後跟著的是泉。護衛跑過來查看他的情況後，幾個人一起合力抬起凛月往回走。凛月轉過頭去想告訴泉不用擔心，他沒事，不過子彈擊中的感覺很痛，痛得他幾乎走不了路，但是在他回過頭看見泉臉上從未有過的緊張時，所有話語都被吞了回去。<br/>
明明是輕鬆喜劇，怎麼可以悲劇收場。<br/>
他努力擠出一個笑容，向泉做了一個OK的手勢，然後便看見泉露出好像快哭了一樣的悲傷表情。抱歉，小瀨，我不應該讓你這麼難過。最後這句話還是沒有說出來，被他默默地藏在心裡。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>朔間零和朔間凛月果然是親兄弟，在泉的眼中，從他們的談吐，自稱吸血鬼的人設和衣著的糟糕品味就可以看出來。這是兩天後泉又被邀請到朔間家作客時的感想。零和泉簡單交談了幾句，告知他那天晚上的兩個入侵者已經坦白了潛入朔間家的事實，又對自己弟弟帶來的麻煩向他道歉。說完這件事，這位朔間家的主人便先行離開，留下他自己一個人等待。<br/>
歐式建築的朔間家空間寬敞而豪華，他獨自留在偌大的客廳之中有種不自在的孤獨感，於是在等待的時候走到室外的庭院散步。<br/>
和他糟糕的心情相反，今天是個陽光明媚的好天氣，他不得不舉起手遮擋讓人睜不開眼睛的陽光，眺望著明亮到刺眼的藍天，太陽的溫度仿佛一點都沒有傳到他身上。<br/>
如果是那個自稱吸血鬼的小熊君的話，一定不會和他並肩站在這樣的太陽下吧。泉幾乎可以想象到他抱怨著陽光太猛烈會把他燒成灰燼，一邊打著哈欠一邊走回室內，順勢倒在床上用被子蒙著頭的樣子。明明不在身邊的人，卻會這樣突然浮現佔據他的全部思考。<br/>
雖然他不願意承認，沒有凛月在他身邊讓他感到了幾分寂寞。這不可能。身邊的人來來去去，他不過只是其中一個過客。像他們這種時刻與危險作伴的人，不需要多餘的牽掛，手中的槍不但可以隨時奪去他人的性命，說不定有朝一日也會同樣讓他們成為亡魂。<br/>
但是曾經有一段時間，他是真的相信凛月可以作為他們的同伴，或是戰友，支撐著彼此一起走下去。<br/>
他不得不用手覆蓋住眼睛。<br/>
“小瀨，我不在的時候寂寞嗎？”<br/>
有兩三秒的時間，泉以為這個聲音是幻覺。沒見兩天的凛月站在他面前笑著一臉輕鬆，仿佛什麼也沒有發生過。<br/>
“……你怎麼在這裡。”<br/>
“兄長去叫我起床了嘛，剛才在大廳沒看見小瀨，所以我出來找你了。再說如果不是小瀨來看我，我才不會在這個時間起來喔。”<br/>
泉沉默地盯著他的臉。<br/>
“等一下，你的傷呢？”<br/>
“有一件事我忘了說，其實那天我沒有受傷喔。”<br/>
“那告訴我那天是怎麼回事，我明明親眼看見你中槍了。”<br/>
“我平時有個習慣，就是一直穿著防彈背心喔，不過中了槍還是會很痛的。”<br/>
“但是你流了那麼多血！”<br/>
“那是我老哥給我準備的血袋。小瀨你知道的，我是吸血鬼……”<br/>
這句話結束在凛月故意誇張的吃痛聲中。泉乾脆利落地給了凛月一拳，眼裡隱約泛著淚光，仿佛他才是更痛的那一個。<br/>
“真是超煩的……白白浪費了我的擔心。”<br/>
“放心吧小瀨，如果我要是死去的話，我也要躺在小瀨懷裡嚥氣。”<br/>
泉不理會他，眺望著湛藍的天空，過了很久才小聲說道：<br/>
“你不是說自己是吸血鬼嗎，一定沒有那麼容易死，可以活很久的。”<br/>
“不過那也要小瀨要和我一起活下去才可以，不然的話壽命太長也沒有意思……所以說，小瀨，和我一起活下去吧？”<br/>
泉看著凛月的眼睛又有點紅了。<br/>
“真是的，不要隨隨便便說這種話好嗎……我考慮看看。”<br/>
“考慮一輩子也沒關係喔？反正我知道小瀨一定不會扔下我一個人的。”<br/>
回去的車在等著我們。泉拋下這句話，故作冷淡地扭頭就走，凛月急忙自動跟上來拉住了他的手，直到看見泉的臉上總算露出了一點笑意，才滿意地用力握住了兩人相牽著的手。頭上的太陽，皮膚被灼燒的感覺，或是未來路上隨時會出現的危險，這些都不再重要，重要的是他們現在走在一起，而且還將會一直走下去。<br/>
人與自稱吸血鬼的奇妙故事，還有很長很長。</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>